


Шоколад

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: And so I made John love it too, Chocolat - Freeform, Christmas Kisses, Christmas in Paris, Eiffel Tower, Hot Chocolate, I love that book, La vie en rose, Louis Armstrong, M/M, References to Chocolat by Joanne Harris, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-19 04:23:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22005139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Шерлок и Джон приехали в Париж по делу, и через несколько минут наступит Рождество. Рождество в Париже звучит божественно, но Шерлок находится в мрачном настроении, поэтому курит сигарету на крыше дома, в котором они снимают квартиру. Джон мало что может сделать, кроме как приготовить горячий шоколад и подняться наверх, чтобы присоединиться к безумцу.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 7





	Шоколад

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Chocolat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21693259) by [Call_Me_Clarence](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Call_Me_Clarence/pseuds/Call_Me_Clarence). 



Джон и Шерлок приехали в Париж по делу. Они ожидали, что вернутся домой задолго до Рождества, но так вышло, что они до сих пор здесь, а дело так и не раскрыто. Наступил Сочельник, и Джон предпринял несколько рискованный поход на крышу дома, в котором они снимали квартиру на время своего пребывания в Париже. 

Шерлок на крыше курил. Конечно, он курил. Джон не мог винить его за это. Он знал, с каким нетерпением тот ожидал рождественского ужина в родительском доме. На этот раз пригласили даже Джона. Это должно было стать чем-то особенным. Как будто Рождество в Париже само по себе не было достаточно особенным. Но Джон знал, что Шерлок так не считал, и что он всерьёз захандрит если его ничем не отвлечь. Дело не раскрыто, поэтому это просто не вариант прямо сейчас. Шерлок это понимал, но Джон должен был спасти день или, лучше сказать, ночь. 

Джон накинул на свои плечи одеяло, а две дымящиеся чашки горячего шоколада он только что приготовил на кухне. Ему не терпелось уговорить Шерлока его попробовать, надеясь, что это хоть немного поднимет ему настроение, но он был захвачен открывшейся перед ним сценой.

Шерлок стоял, опершись локтями о перила на краю крыши, а в одной руке была зажата сигарета. Он был во всём чёрном: чёрный Белстафф, чёрные брюки, ботинки и перчатки. Даже его волосы в темноте казались чёрными.

Эйфелева башня выглядела как гигантский сияющий маяк, прорезающий ночное небо лучом света. 

Шерлок обернулся, заметив присутствие Джона. Этот безумец здесь. На фоне чёрной одежды лицо Шерлока, которое Джон успел узнать и, чёрт возьми, даже полюбить, казалось особенно бледным. 

− Ты принёс чай, − заявил Шерлок, снова вернувшись к наблюдению за людьми внизу, хотя кто знает, что тот мог бы разглядеть с высоты пяти этажей.

− Вообще-то, горячий шоколад. − Подойдя Шерлоку, Джон протянул ему кружку.

Шерлок заинтересованно изогнул бровь и пожал плечами, прежде чем взять напиток из рук Джона. Сделав последнюю затяжку, он швырнул сигарету с крыши вниз под неодобрительное покачивание головы Джона. А потом, наконец-то, сделал глоток горячего шоколада. Закусив нижнюю губу и затаив дыхание, Джон ждал, что тот скажет.

− М-м-м... − удивлённо и довольно замычал Шерлок, − на самом деле очень вкусно.

Джон ухмыльнулся: − Да? − Он улыбнулся в свою кружку. − Сделал его сам.

− Неужели?

− Да.

Шерлок повернулся так, что его бедро уперлось в перила. − Я не знал, что ты умеешь его готовить.

− Не умею, на самом деле. Но я всегда любил шоколад. − Джону пришлось смотреть куда угодно, только не на Шерлока, потому что тот разглядывал его тем же проницательным взглядом, что и случайных прохожих на улице, а он стоял гораздо, гораздо ближе.

Шерлок сделал ещё глоток, пока пытался выведать секреты Джона.

− Очень вкусно, но необычно. Не думаю, что я когда-либо пробовал такой горячий шоколад.

− Наверное, потому, что я добавил в него специи.

Шерлок повернул голову: − Специи? Откуда у тебя такая идея?

− Прочитал это в книге, − улыбнулся Джон, вспоминая.

 _«Шоколад»_ * был книгой, которую Джон перечитывал снова и снова. Особенно во время Великого поста. Ужасное время, когда его мама требовала, чтобы они все раскаялись и отказывали себе во многом, а отец, наоборот, предавался своим слабостям ещё больше. В алкоголе, конечно. И замахивался на маму всякий раз, когда у него возникало такое желание. Джон и его сестра никогда по-настоящему не участвовали в Великом посте, если только их не заставляли. И даже тогда они отказывались от определённого блюда, которое им не особенно нравилось, или от какой-нибудь книги или игрушки, без которой могли обойтись. Джон часто читал «Шоколад» и мечтал, чтобы каждый мог просто съесть немного проклятого шоколада и _заткнуться_ хоть раз. Может быть, тогда у него было бы несколько действительно счастливых воспоминаний из детства.

Подняв голову, Джон увидел, что Шерлок за ним наблюдал. Без сомнения, делая выводы о его мыслях. Джон хотел разозлиться, но вместо этого нашёл, что ему нравится, когда Шерлок заглядывает в его разум. Иногда. Когда тот злился и делал выводы о нём пятью способами по воскресеньям, перед случайными криминалистами на месте преступления и половиной Ярда, Джона это раздражало. Но когда они вдвоём, как сейчас, а Шерлок в добром расположении духа, это может быть... особенным.

− Какую книгу?

− Что, не догадываешься? − улыбнулся Джон

− Х-м-м... − Шерлок сделал ещё глоток, − я выясню.

− Конечно, выяснишь.

Где-то вдалеке звонит колокол. Сигнализируя о том, что наступила полночь, всем, кто находился в пределах слышимости.

− Сегодня Рождество, − произнёс Шерлок с ноткой меланхолии в голосе.

− Я знаю, что ты хотел быть дома на праздники, − сказал Джон, подходя ближе. − Мне жаль, что мы не смогли вернуться раньше. Никто из нас не ожидал, что это дело продлится так долго.

− Х-м-м... Ну, всё не так уж плохо. − Шерлок бросил на него почти игривый взгляд.

− А?

− Ты здесь.

Джон улыбнулся.

− Мы провели вместе два последних Рождества, не так ли?

− Считай два за три.

− Ну, сначала мы должны пережить этот день.

Шерлок рассмеялся, и Джон не смог к нему не присоединиться. 

− Так что ты сюда подмешал? − спросил Шерлок, сделав ещё глоток.

− Только любовь и нежность. − Джон тоже сделал ещё один глоток. Он не понимал, почему не готовил его раньше на Бейкер-стрит. Горячий шоколад действительно был неплох, если Шерлок так сказал.

Шерлок снова фыркнул. − Это звучит немного нехорошо.

− Эй, заткнись! − рассмеялся Джон. − Я бы никогда так не поступил с шоколадом.

На мгновение они замолчали, и Джон увидел, как на лице Шерлока мелькнула печаль, как постоянный тёмный туман, с которым им приходилось постоянно бороться. Не то чтобы Джон не был готов дать ему отпор. Просто он хотел, чтобы Шерлок не был поглощён какой-то безымянной и необъяснимой грустью. Такого обычно не происходило во время дела, но опять же, дела обычно не длятся три месяца.

Шерлок повернулся, чтобы опереться локтями на перила, крепко зажав кружку между ладонями.

− Эй, − Джон подошёл к нему поближе и толкнул его плечом, − мы скоро вернёмся домой.

− Я знаю.

Джон нахмурился, услышав в голосе друга нотки поражения, и вздохнул, глядя на Эйфелеву башню и реку перед ней. Огни от Эйфелевой башни и проезжающих мимо автомобилей отражались в её черной поверхности, как разноцветные вспышки.

− По крайней мере, вид отсюда хороший.

Шерлок повернулся, чтобы посмотреть на Джона, и устало ухмыльнулся: − Да, − согласился он, − это так.

Джон почувствовал, что лицо горит, но спрятал его в кружку.

Шерлок снова посмотрел на _Сену_. 

− Ты скоро вернёшься внутрь? − Джон хотел, чтобы Шерлок хотя бы немного поспал сегодня вечером перед их назначенным на пять утра брифингом с местной версией Лестрейда.

− Скоро. − Он снова посмотрел на улицу под ними. − Может, сначала выкурю ещё одну сигарету.

Джон скривился в невысказанном упрёке: − Хорошо.

Вздохнув, Джон решил оставить Шерлока одного. Если шоколад не подействовал, он не знал, что ещё сделать...

Ночной воздух прорезали громкие звуки рояля, а вскоре за ними последовала трубы. Музыка доносилась откуда-то издалека, но не настолько, чтобы Джон не смог разобрать, что за песня играла.

_«Обними меня сильнее, обними меня скорее._

_Ты очаровываешь меня._

_Это жизнь в розовом цвете»_ *.

Остановившись, Джон обернулся.

Шерлок не двигался, а на его лице было такое выражение, будто он далеко отсюда, будто он уже находился в своих Чертогах разума − последний способ отвлечься, если бы Джону не удалось поднять ему настроение.

Поэтому Шерлок не заметил, что Джон вернулся. 

Он не заметил, когда Джон подошёл вплотную.

И он не заметил, как Джон прильнул к нему.

Это был всего лишь лёгкий поцелуй в щеку. Ничего особенного. 

Но Шерлок уронил свою кружку.

Послышался пронзительный вскрик, а затем голос какой-то женщины, кричащей на них по-французски. Кружка в неё не попала, но горячий шоколад, вероятно, немного забрызгал её туфли.

− Чёрт возьми, Шерлок! − воскликнул Джон.

Повернувшись, Шерлок посмотрел на него широко распахнутыми глазами.

А потом они оба рассмеялись.

− О Боже, − выдохнул Шерлок, вытирая глаза от выступивших от смеха слёз. − Надеюсь, никто не пострадал.

− Не похоже, − усмехнулся Джон, глянув вниз. Он обернулся к Шерлоку, который смеялся, прикрыв рот рукой в перчатке.

− Как будто это _моя вина_ , − Шерлок прищурился, глядя на него, − ты поцеловал меня.

− Я слегка тебя чмокнул. В щеку.

− Это был поцелуй.

− Играла _«Жизнь в розовом цвете»_ , − защищаясь, сказал Джон.

− И поэтому ты поцеловал меня. − Шерлок уже подошёл к нему.

− Ты же знаешь, как я реагирую, когда слышу Луи Армстронга. − Джон судорожно сглотнул. У него было странное чувство, что он тоже сейчас уронит свою кружку.

Шерлок встал рядом, обвиняюще глядя на него сверху, но при этом в его глазах можно было заметить смешинки. И ещё кое-что, чему Джон не мог дать точного названия.

− Сделай это снова, − попросил Шерлок, улыбаясь.

Джон усмехнулся: − Почему я должен быть тем, кто делает всё...

И замолчал, когда губы Шерлока прижались к его губам. Не самый худший способ в мире кого-то заткнуть.

− Счастливого Рождества, Джон, − прошептал Шерлок ему в губы.

Джон хихикнул, довольно выдохнув через нос. Отстранившись, чтобы перевести дыхание, он прошептал в ответ: − Счастливого Рождества, Шерлок.

Шерлок улыбнулся, и Джон подумал, что, возможно, они смогли справиться с темнотой. На данный момент. Мрачные настроения всегда возвращались, но это было нормально. Джон будет рядом, чтобы продолжать сражаться на стороне Шерлока. На его стороне, потому что так предначертано ему судьбой.

***

* − «Шоколад» − это роман Джоанн Харрис, написанный в 1999 году. Он рассказывает историю молодой матери-одиночки Вианн Роше, которая приехала в французский городок Ласкне-су-Танн в начале поста с ее шестилетней дочерью, Анук. Вианн приехала открыть магазин сладостей − «Небесный миндаль» на площади напротив церкви. Во время традиционного поста и самоотречения; она мягко изменила жизнь селян, которые стали её посещать, открывая для себя магию Шоколада. По этой книге снят одноимённый фильм с Джульет Бинош и Джонни Деппом.  
** − https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MorJVRlYHCg


End file.
